Te amo Kinomoto
by ValeMisaki
Summary: Al viajar a Japón en busca de las cartas clow, Shaoran descubrira que esta enamorado de la mejor amiga de su novia.
1. La llegada

**Capitulo 1**

_**Japón, 1°de noviembre, 7:00 a.m**_

Shaoran llego temprano a la secundaria "_**Tomoeda". **_Como era su primer día en esa escuela y llego a mitad de año quería ser puntual, el problema era que como no conocía su salón y ni a un compañero, decidió esperar a su novia: Meilin Daydoyi. Una joven de cabellos negros, ojos en tono miel y un gran carisma.

Shaoran espero pacientemente frente a la puerta de entrada ya que sabía que a veces Meilin tenía problemas para levantarse, a la primera persona que reconoció fue a Tomoyo Daydoyi: la hermana melliza de Meilin.

-Daydoyi, hola – dijo Shaoran acercándosele

-¿Lee? –respondió Tomoyo sorprendida

-El mismo ¿Por qué, te sorprende verme? Yo ya te he dicho mil veces que me digas Shaoran –dijo Shaoran

-Si me sorprende verte, y te diré Shaoran cuando tú me digas Tomoyo-respondió amablemente

-De acuerdo Tomoyo que gusto verte oye y ¿Dónde está Meilin?-dijo mirando hacia la puerta

-¡Ho! Meilin está en la tienda de panques de la esquina dijo que se le antojaron – explico Tomoyo

-Bien… he ¿te puedo preguntar otra cosa Tomoyo? –Ella asintió-¿Dónde está el baño?-dijo un poco apenado a lo cual Tomoyo respondió con una risita

-¿Ves esa puerta azul pastel? –Shaoran asintió- ahí es-luego Tomoyo corrió hacia otro chico y le dijo- hola Eriol que crees compre otra video cámara para grabar a Sakura mientras lucha contra seres malignos utilizando las cartitas Sakura – a Tomoyo le brillaron los ojos al decir esto.

Shaoran mientras orinaba estuvo pensando "_**cartitas Sakura" **_ "que cosa serán eso". Shaoran recordó que aparte de que extrañaba a Meilin fue a Japón por qué sintió que alguien poseía las _**cartas clown**_ y decidió actuar rápido. Pero de un momento a otro pensó en Meilin y luego en Tomoyo.

Tomoyo tenía el cabello largo como el de Meilin al igual que esta su cabello era total mente negro pero un negro brilloso tenia piel blanca ojos negros y era sumamente amable, pero él no sabía que hubiera una persona más bella que Meilin mas que no saber no creía. Pero Shaoran estaría en lo cierto o habría alguien no solamente hermosa sino también divertida y cariñosa…

Al salir del baño choco con alguien lo cual provoco que ambos cayeran, justo cuando iba a decirle que se fijara por donde caminaba algo lo sorprendió…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto una voz angelical. Entonces el miro a quien lo hiso caer. Era una chica hermosa: tenía el cabello corto y castaño (como el de él pero más claro), ojos verdes, piel blanca, sonrisa angelical y le extendía la mano dispuesta a ayudarlo. El, sujeto su mano y al instante sintió una electricidad.

-He si estoy bien gracias… mmm-dijo intentando que ella le dijera su nombre

-De nada, soy Sakura Kinomoto-respondió rompiendo el record de amabilidad que le había implantado a Tomoyo.

-Hola yo soy Lee Shaoran mucho gusto –

-Un placer conocerte Lee -

"Sakura, porque me habrá dado esa electricidad al tomar tu mano" pensó Shaoran.

Sakura se despidió de Shaoran y siguió su camino en busca de Tomoyo, Meilin o Eriol (Sakura era novia de Eriol lo cual pone un poco celosa a Tomoyo pero no sabe por qué.)

Pero por obra del destino, la casualidad y la escritora al momento de que Sakura se fue como a los tres pasos que dio, tropezó y estuvo en riesgo de caer - digo "estuvo"- por que Shaoran la sostuvo abrazándola para que no cayera

-Shaoran ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué sucede aquí Sakura?-dijo al ver que Sakura y Shaoran estaban abrazados - Exijo una explicación- grito estérica…


	2. conociendo

**CAPITULO 2**

Syaoran no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, él estaba abrazando a la chica más bonita que había visto en la vida, mientras le gritaba…

-¡Y! ¡Sigo esperando tu explicación Syaoran!- gritaba histérica Meiling. Sakura al ver la discusión que iniciaría decidió separarse de Syaoran y decido tomar ella la iniciativa:

-Ah… fue mi culpa Meiling, yo resbale y Lee muy amable me sujeto, si no, estaría como alfombra-

Meiling al escuchar la explicación que Sakura le daba, bajo la guardia, bajo la voz, se calmó y sus facciones volvieron a ser dulces, en ese momento llegó Eriol y Tomoyo que al ver a Sakura ahí se alejó un poco de Eriol y le dijo a Meiling:

-¿Y? ¿Estuvieron buenos los panques?-

-Pues la verdad si, les traje unos – respondió Meiling relamiéndose los labios –Uno para Sakura, uno para Syaoran, otro para Tomoyo y el último para Eriol- Syaoran estaba atónito, no podía creer que de pronto a Meiling se le olvido la discusión anterior y estaba feliz repartiendo panques pero en el momento en el que iba a hablar Meiling tomo la palabra:

-Se me había olvidado presentarlos, él es Syaoran mi novio, él es Eriol Hirahizawa y ella es mi mejor amiga, se llama Sakura Kinomoto ella y Eriol son novios – dijo Meiling feliz a lo cual Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco y Syaoran puso cara de "watts".

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a clase, un placer conocerte Syaoran, espero nos llevemos bien - dijo feliz Eriol mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura, a lo cual Syaoran pensó "pus sigue esperando lentecitos" Syaoran no sabía por qué pero el ver a Sakura con Eriol lo ponía celoso. Pero según Syaoran no tenía por qué tener celos, él era mucho más guapo que Eriol.

Él tenía el cabello castaño obscuro, ojos de igual color y a lo mejor una tierna sonrisa, nadie lo sabía ni siquiera Meiling. Mientras que Eriol tenía el cabello negro, ojos de igual color (pero cubiertos por unos lentes), piel blanca y una sonrisa llena de paz y tranquilidad.

-Syaoran será mejor irnos también o la profe nos regañara y aparte es tu primer día no puedes llegar tarde –dijo alegre Meiling.

-Meiling hola, ¿llegaste tarde? – pregunto Yukito un joven de cabello café platinado, ojos negros y gafas.

-Yukito hola y si llegue tarde por ir a comprar unos panques – dijo feliz Meiling.

Yukito era un chico que compartía los mismos gustos que Meiling, una vez le había pedido a Meiling andar con el y ella le dijo "yo también te quiero y te diría que si, pero ando con un gran chico y no creo que sea justo para el."

-Que mal educada soy, Yukito él es Syaoran Lee, Syaoran él es Yukito Tsukishiro – dijo Meiling mientras Yukito se metía al aula y ella jalaba a Syaoran impidiéndole entrar –escucha con atención Syaoran allí dentro solo hay un lugar libre atrás de Sakura y alado de mi, te sentaras allí-él se metió y se sentó donde le dijo Meiling.

Al sentarse noto que Meiling tenia razón, Sakura estaba enfrente de él, alado estaba Meiling, enfrente de Meiling estaba Eriol (Que hablaba muy feliz con Sakura y le tomaba la mano lo cual puso celoso a Syaoran), a lado de Meiling estaba Tomoyo y enfrente de ella estaba medio vacío (medio por que había un maletín y no había persona), en ese momento llego un chico extraño…

-Hola mucho gusto tu debes ser el nuevo, yo soy Takashi Yamasaki, pero me puedes decir Yamasaki y me encantaría llegar a ser buenos amigos – dijo feliz Yamasaki –yo me siento ahí- dijo mostrando el lugar enfrente de Tomoyo.

-Si a mi me cae que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos - dijo Syaoran estrechando la mano de Yamasaki.

En ese momento entro una mujer de cabello castaño claro, ojos en tono miel, y una sonrisa que daba seguridad hasta al más miedoso del mundo.

-Que feliz me siento cuando la maestra Misuki esta aquí – dijo Sakura

Después de que la maestra Misuki presentara a Syaoran inicio la clase y luego vino el almuerzo.

-Sakura vamos a dar una vuelta ¿si? y te invito un pastel – dijo Eriol sobornando a Sakura pero ella dijo que no.

Syaoran presentía algo así que le dijo a Sakura que lo acompañara. Le mostro su tablero mágico con el que rastreaba las cartas clow y cuando vio que la luz se dirigía a Sakura le dijo

-Veo que tu tienes las cartas clow, entrégamelas ahora-

-Pero ya no son… -dijo Sakura antes de ser interrumpida por Lee

-¡QUE ME LAS DES! – grito Syaoran

-No, no puedo-dijo Sakura poniendo la mano en su bolsillo

-Ya veo están en ese bolsillo – dijo Syaoran intentando sacarle las cartas del bolsillo de su suéter

-QUE LE HACES A SAKURA MOCOSO- grito…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡ Hola !_

_Bueno, aquí la entrega del 2do capítulo de esta historia, espero que cumpla sus expectativas, y que me dejen un review. Ha y aquí Yukito va en secundaria y es amigo de Sakura anqué no le sienten como que me gusta el misterio_

_Gracias a:_

_**Sakurali23:**__ Gracias por tus palabras_

_**JulietaG.28:**__ Gracias, tus palabras me dan muchos ánimos_

_**SKYSHL:**__ Y ¿tuviste razón? Espero que le atinaras, espero que me sigas hasta el final_

_**Janetelizabetc:**__ A mí también me costó ponerla con Eriol, pero luego sabrás porqué. Actualizo todos los domingos, como podrás ver. Y Misaki, es el apellido de mi personaje (y amor platónico) favorito de CAPTAIN TSUBASA, aquel con el que espero casarme algún día, osease TOM MISAKI O TARO MISAKI. _ si gustan busquen imágenes._

_** :**__ eso esperaba, Gracias por tu review. Nos estamos leyendo._


	3. A ella no le hables así

Capitulo 3.

_**Japón, 12:50 a.m**_

Kerberos llego volando velozmente hacia Sakura mientras no dejaba de ver a Syaoran de manera extraña.

-Kero, te dije que no quería que salieras de casa- dijo Sakura preocupada de que alguien viera a Kero.

-Pues me alegra haberlo hecho si no esté mocoso te abría hecho algo -dijo Kerberos

-Kero hablaremos de esto luego por favor vuelve a tu identidad falsa antes de que…- Sakura no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida.

-Sakura ¿estás bien? – Dijo Eriol mientras veía a Kerberos –Kerberos ¿Cuánto tempo sin verte?- dice feliz mientras Espinel llega y se sienta en su hombro (espinel es el contra parte de Kero o sea la mascota de Eriol).

-Mago clow es un placer verle- dijo Kerberos haciendo reverencia.

-Te equivocas yo solo soy la reencarnación del mago clow, y aparte guárdate esa reverencia pera Sakura que es tu dueña – dijo Eriol al notar que Sakura se ponía triste de que Kero tuviera más respeto por Eriol que por ella.

Sakura noto que Kero traía una bolsa y cuando le pregunto que traía ahí Kero respondió que pensaba ir al bosque a comer pastel de chocolate, al decir esto ni Sakura, Eriol o Espinel contuvieron las ganas y le pidieron un trozo de su pastel.

Mientras que todos disfrutaban su pastel, Syaoran estaba a tres metro de ellos sacando una receta de "takoyaki" el platillo favorito de Meiling (Syaoran llevaba esa receta ya que en tres semanas seria el cumpleaños de Meiling y quería hacer "takoyaki" en su cumpleaños), después de que memorizo la receta se puso a bostezar ya que nadie lo pelaba y después de que se harto se fue.

-Hay dios porque no puedo cruzar el patio y decirle "Eriol me gustas mucho por favor deja a mi mejor amiga y quiéreme, se que Sakura es muy divertida y mucho más hermosa que yo pero te amo" – Syaoran estaba atónito, sabia de quien era la voz pero no podía creer lo que sus metiches oídos oyeron al salir del patio trasero.

-Hola Tomoyo- dijo Syaoran melosamente ya que sabiendo su secreto cuando la quisiera chantajear con algo lo podría hacer.

-Hola Lee… LEE QUE HACES AQUÍ –grito Tomoyo preocupada de si Lee la había oído.

-Pasaba por el rumbo y me detuve aquí y… oye ¿alguien sabe que le tienes envidia a Kinomoto?- dijo Syaoran.

-¿Qué yo envidia por que lo dices?- dijo Tomoyo angustiada

-Lo digo porque sé que te gusta su novio y me pregunto qué dirá Hirahizawa a lo mejor y ya no te hablara que tal y hasta se cambia de escuela por saber que alguien como tu – dijo Syaoran, pero cometió un grave error, el que él no conociera a Tomoyo enojada no significaba que no se enojara. En ese momento Tomoyo apretó los puños de rabia, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de la fuerza, comenzó a temblar del coraje.

-¡ESCUCHAME LEE NO PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASI, SI INSINUAS QUE SOY UN ASCO LO LAMENTARAS!- Dijo Tomoyo mientras sujetaba a Lee por el cuello de su camisa.

-To…To…Tomoyo- dijo Lee asustado de que Tomoyo le propinara un buen golpe.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TUTEARME YA QUE SOLO LA GENTE AGRADABLE ME TUTEA- Dijo Tomoyo casi yéndose pero de repente se paro- Y OTRA COSA LEE, SI CRES QUE NO SOY SUFICIENTE PARA ERIOL YA VERAS –Tomoyo paro el puño amenazadoramente.

En ese momento llego Eriol, Sakura, Kero y Espinel, Tomoyo al ver a Eriol se acomodo el cabello y el vestido.

-Sakura hola oye ¿hoy puedes venir a mi casa? diseñe un nuevo traje para ti- dijo Tomoyo feliz a lo cual Sakura se sonrojo, "el sonrojo más lindo que he visto" pensó Syaoran feliz de haber visto a Sakura en ese momento.

-Claro Tomoyo iré a tu casa a las 5:30 p.m, pero ya vámonos a deportes - dijo sonriendo.

En clase de deportes Meiling estuvo hablando con Syaoran en lo cual averiguo la amenaza de Tomoyo.

-¡TOMOYO! VEN AQUI- GRITO Meiling que estaba a dos metros de Tomoyo. Tomoyo fue corriendo lo cual causo que su trenza se moviera de un lado a otro, "_porque tenía que ser tan hermosa"_ pensó…

-Que sucede Meiling – pregunto Tomoyo.

-Se puede saber por qué amenazaste a Syaoran- dujo Meiling con las manos en la cintura …

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Hola.**_

_**Como anda el mundo allá pues acá bien, saben para el takoyaki tuve investigar un montón de cosas y entre esas descubrí que se ve asqueroso.**_

_**Les hago entrega del tercero capitulo. Les entregaría el cuarto pero me torcí la mano en esta semana.**_

_**En mis ratos libres me dedico a revisar los reviews y la verdad me han dado muchos ánimos para no rendirme. Así que gracias a:**_

_**Estrellita05: intentare no hacerte sufrir pero no garantizo nada jeje, tus palabras me dan ánimos. **_

_**Sofía trinidad: si a mí también me parecieron geniales los celos, gracias por acompañarme.**_

_**Janet_Elizabhet24: Ojala no pierdas tu apuesta, gracias por acompañarme y después diré el uniforme.**_

_**Leidy misterio: intentare hacer la historia misteriosa.**_

_**Candy: gracias por tus palabras.**_

_**Valeria. Li Kinomoto: si me inspire en ese capitulo bye.**_

_**Siento la tardanza.**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME! **_

_**P.D: dejen sus sugerencias para uniforme. **_**;)**__


	4. Compañeros de laboratorio

**Capitulo 4**

Tomoyo se quedo pasmada "seguro que Lee ya le fue con el chisme" pensó Tomoyo.

-Y estoy esperando que me digas con que permiso o más bien con qué derecho te atreviste a amenazar a Syaoran- dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo estaba indignadísima "que niño tan soplón" bufo Tomoyo. Nunca habían ido de soplones los chicos pero eso era el colmo.

-Que te importa yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y sin tu permiso- dijo Tomoyo tratando de que no se le notase que ahora se sentía muy mal por haber amenazado a Syaoran.-aparte a ti que más te da tu estas mas al pendiente del joven Tsukishiro – ahí Tomoyo quiso no haber dicho eso y murmuro "trágame tierra."

-Enserio espero que te arrepientes- dijo Meiling.-aparte a ti que te importa si estoy más al pendiente de Yukito-

-Es cierto a mí que me importa pero vámonos a clase de biología- Tomoyo pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca por que Meiling ya había ido corriendo con Sakura y Yukito, mientras Syaoran y Yamazaki hablaban de juegos de video.

-Nos vamos a clase- dijo una voz masculina atrás de Tomoyo que ella conocía muy bien.

-¡Eriol! Me asustaste, pero si vamos a clase- dijo Tomoyo feliz.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **_

_**Clase de biología**_

-Muy bien muchachos hoy les asignare lugares- dijo el profesor Terada

-¿Cómo nos asignara lugares?- pregunto Syaoran

-Por promedio-explico Hirahizawa

-Bien Tomoyo Daydoyi y Eriol Hirahizawa – dijo el profesor.-Meiling Daydoyi y Yukito Tsukishiro-ellos se pasaron a sentar. –Sakura Kinomoto y Lee Syaoran...-

_**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Les hago entrega del capítulo 4.**_

_**Siento la tardanza y que este muy corto pero aparte de que estoy mejorándome de mi mano torcida y aparte tuve un millón de cosas que hacer tanto que ahora me siento morir.**_

_**Pero aun así he leído sus reviews.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Sakura Tsukino Martínez: Gracias espero no sea mentira, jajá**_

_**I´maSunFlower: Gracias me hiciste sentirme súper con eso **_

_**Sofía Trinidad: Si yo también lo pienso eso de que se pone bueno. Gracias de nuevo.**_

_**JulietaG.28: Si yo creo que es por eso. Jajá. Como tú dices nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Sakurita de Lee: Si mezclo muchas cosas y Syaoran es grosero con Sakura por q´ cuando se entero de que ella tenía las cartas clow resistió todo ese "extraño" sentimiento.**_

_**Gracias por acompañarme. :[ (la carita tiene colmillos por la fecha jijiji.)**_


	5. Sasaki

_**Capitulo 5**_

Sakura tenía miedo por lo dicho por el profesor Terada. No lo del cambio de lugar si no su compañero de laboratorio. No porque él fuera un ladrón o un secuestrador, si no porque él era muy amable al principio y luego la jaloneaba como si fuera sus cal… cetines.

-¿Pasa algo Kinomoto?- pregunto el profesor Terada."Claro que pasa algo, ese niño que se para ahí con tanta serenidad no es más que un maltratador que ha despertado un miedo en mi" peso Sakura.

-No profesor no pasa nada- dijo Sakura.

-Bien entonces pasa a sentarte- dijo el profesor Terada a lo que Sakura asintió.

Syaoran quería disculparse con Sakura por lo malo que fue pero ella debía entender que era frustrante el ir a Tomoeda para buscar las cartas clow y encontrar la noticia de que alguien ya las tenía y ya ni siquiera eran cartas clow, sino cartas Sakura.

-Como sea-dijo Syaoran y paso a sentarse intentando disimular calma.

Syaoran pensaba en la forma de disculparse más adecuada "Kinomoto entiende que lo siento, pero tú tienes la culpa de todo" ¿culpar a una chica por lo frustrante que es asumir que la culpa de todo es tuya es bueno? Según Meiling no. "Ese que te zangoloteo no era yo era alguien parecido a mi" decirle eso a una chica que se notaba tenia cerebro era como decirle a él que era feo.

-T… te queda lugar- pregunto Sakura tartamudeando. Syaoran asintió y movió su banco que había puesto en medio de la mesa.

-G… gracias- Sakura no sabía porque pero él había despertado un miedo en ella.

-Kinomoto…-empezó Syaoran a decir-te quería decir que lamento lo que te dije pero es frustrante venir desde China y encontrarse con que viniste para nada así que… ¿me disculpas?-dijo él quedándose sin aire por haberlo dicho sin tomar aire.

Sakura noto lo difícil que debió ser para el disculparse ya que Meiling se lo había comentado.

_**Flash back**_

_**Hace dos semanas, más exacto viernes.**_

_**Antes de la llegada de Syaoran. **_

-¿Y cómo es?- preguntaba Sakura

-Extremadamente serio, orgulloso, inteligente, soberbio y arrogante-dijo Meiling con el mínimo interés.

-Y ¿en apariencia?- pregunto Sakura

-Como el bolso de mi madre-dijo Meiling hablando de un bolso que Sakura conocía bien ya que se lo prestaba a Tomoyo en las fiestas. El bolso estaba adornado con pequeños rubíes. "la ventaja de ser rico" era lo que Tomoyo decía que decía su mamá.

-Brilloso, por lo que los ladrones lloran- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

-No, hermoso por fuera y por dentro una calamidad –dijo Meiling.

-Ya veo-dijo Sakura pensando que le gustaría saber cómo les iría a Tomoyo y a Eriol en su clase de música (no piensen mal si no que había una parte e n la canción que presentarían en la que había piano y Eriol tocaba piano).

-Pero jamás se disculpa por nada-dijo Meiling pateando una piedra.

-Así que es muy correcto – pregunto Sakura

-Nada de eso solo que cada que hace algo no lo afronta las veces que se disculpa casi hay eclipse-

Y así Sakura se fu a su casa y Meiling a la suya dando por terminada la conversación.

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Claro que te disculpo Lee- Sakura no era una persona súper fácil pero tampoco una resentida, pero sabía que una disculpa era lo menos que podía recibir de alguien como Lee Syaoran.

Por su parte Syaoran pensó: "Que fácil perdona"

-Gracias por perdonarme- dijo Syaoran.

-Bueno chicos hoy haremos algo muy importante- dijo el profesor Terada.

-¿Qué aremos?- pregunto Hirahizawa

-Hoy haremos la disección a una rana, me tome la libertad de matar yo a las ranas-explico el profesor Terada.

-Genial- dijo Sakura emocionada. Syaoran juraría por su belleza (miren que orgulloso es) que cuando Sakura dijo "genial" alguien dijo "patética".

-Profesor y quien no quiera hacer la disección a la rana y tocar sus intestinos ranosos- pregunto Tomoyo

-Simplemente vaya a las computadoras de la derecha y ponga en el programa "disección" y harán la disección virtualmente- explico el profesor Terada.

-Y ¿Qué harán los que no quieran estar en esta aburrida clase?- pregunto Rika Sasaki.

-Estarán reprobados este bimestre ¿otra pregunta señorita Sasaki?- dijo el profesor Terada con voz firme.

-No… guapo- Sasaki dijo lo último en un murmullo.

(Momento personal a continuación)

Rika Sasaki era una odiosa niña hija de padres ricos. Tenía el cabello castaño obscuro rizado de las puntas ojos café oscuro y obviamente poseía una gran belleza (ya quisiera). Vestía ropa de marca, usaba perfumes caros, era parte del equipo de porristas y era una hombrera (así le digo yo a las mujeres que salen con una infinidad de hombres).

A sus 15 años (todos tienen esa edad pero olvide mencionarlo en el capítulo 1) ya había tenido aproximadamente 10 novios uno más uno menos. Había andado con Yukito, Yue y tuvo un noviazgo con Yamazaki a escondidas de Chiharu que por el momento es su única amiga.

Rika Sasaki solía ser una chica estudiosa, amiga de Chiharu, Naoko, Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura. Cuando abruptamente su madre murió ella no lo soporto callo en depresión, ya no comía y estaba siempre sola

.

_**Flash back**_

_**En el parque pingüino, hace 5 años.**_

Un día cuando Sakura intento decirle que todo estaba bien y que no pasaría nada, Sasaki se paro y muy groseramente le grito:

-¡Que todo estará bien, acaso eres tonta mi madre murió y tú piensas que todo saldrá bien!- Sasaki en un impulso desesperado empujo a Sakura dejándola tirada como alfombra.

-Rica yo también…-empezó a decir Tomoyo.

-También pienso así- Meiling termino la oración de Tomoyo.

-Si te tranquilizas…-empezó a decir Naoko.

-Y piensas con claridad-termino Tomoyo.

-Todo saldrá bien- terminaron al unisonó Tomoyo y Meiling.

-¡Ustedes no entienden y si fueran mis amigas no pensarían igual que la tonta de Kinomoto!- grito Sasaki y salió corriendo. Sentía las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos y salir disparadas en dirección contraria a la que ella tomaba, sentía los rasguños de las ramas en su cara y solo paro de correr cuando llego al bosque. Ahí se sentó en cálido hueco de un árbol y comenzó a llorar.

Ahí en ese mar de lágrimas que ella creaba llego a una sola conclusión: Sakura Kinomoto era la culpable eso que ella estaba pasando. Ella alejo a sus amigas, ella odiaba a su madre eso significaba que Sakura Kinomoto merecía el odio de todo el planeta tierra multiplicado por 30.Y eso era lo que iba a hacer: odiar a Sakura Kinomoto.

-La odiare por todo lo que me hiso- pensó Sasaki en voz alta mientras una malévola sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

-¿Puedo saber a quién odiaras Rica?- pregunto Chiharu.

-¡Tu qué haces aquí esto es invasión de privacidad!- le grito Rica a Chiharu

-Te vine siguiendo desde que saliste corriendo y quiero decirte que… yo no pienso igual que Kinomoto…-Chiharu siempre había admirado a Sasaki y por eso cuando ella salió corriendo ella le grito a Sakura que ya no eran amigas y fue detrás de Sasaki- Kinomoto es una… una… una tonta- dijo Chiharu con todo el valor que pudo reunir para insultar a su amiga que anqué despreciaba por haber herido a Sasaki, quería mucho.-deje de ser su amiga- dijo Chiharu

-Bien por ti pero hora lárgate quiero estar sola Mihara- dijo Sasaki fríamente.

-Quería saber si aun somos amigas… yo ya no sigo a las perdedoras de Kinomoto, Yanagizawa y las Daydoyi – dijo Chiharu

- Estas segura de que quieres seguirme y jamás hablar con la tonta de Kinomoto y sus amigas-dijo Sasaki.

-Segura- Chiharu al decir esto recibió un abrazo de Sasaki y luego un tirón de cuello. Sasaki había arrancado el collar con una ruedita de metal que tenia grabada "CH" de Chiharu, ese collar se lo dio Sakura cuando se hiso su amiga.

-Ahora toma esto- dijo Sasaki entregándole a Chiharu un camafeo de plata en forma de ruedita. Cuando Chiharu lo abrió ahí había una pequeña foto de Sasaki y Chiharu.

-Gracias pero dame mi otro collar por fa- Pidió Chiharu.

-No, así que decide si tomas el camafeo que te di seremos amigas y si tomas el asqueroso collar de Kinomoto ni se te ocurra mirarme- dijo Sasaki, Lo que Chiharu por respuesta tomo el camafeo y aventó el otro collar. Sasaki abrazo otra vez a Chiharu y esta ultima dio ese abrazo como el inicio de un pacto y si en efecto Sasaki lo hiso con intención de hacer un pacto, pero era uno diferente un pacto donde la mentira, la venganza y la traición tenían lugar.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Bien volviendo a la clase de Biología.

Después de hacer la disección a la rana salieron al segundo receso (se me ocurrió poner dos recesos) y Tomoyo iba indignadísima (me gusta esa palabra jajá).

-Como pudieron disecar a esa pobra criatura- le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura, Meiling, Syaoran y Yukito ya que el santo de Eriol (miren esa) hiso la disección virtual.

-Pues con las manos- dijo Yukito haciéndose el gracioso-mira nada mas agarras el animalito y lo atraviesas con el bisturí-

-No hablaba de eso-dijo Tomoyo.

En ese momento llego corriendo una chica de cabello corto color castaño obscuro, ojos de igual color y lentes.

-Meiling ayuda- dijo Naoko Yanagizawa la chica de lentes.

-Invasión Sasaki- dijo Meiling sarcásticamente a lo que Naoko asintió.

Meiling salió corriendo con Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Yukito y Syaoran siguiéndola.

Ahí en medio del campus había un chico de cabellos plateados besándose con una chica de cabellos castaños obviamente el beso estaba cargado de pasión por parte de la chica y el chico parecía querer escapar.

-Ya basta Rika- le gritaba Chiharu una chica de cabellos castaños claros de la misma tonalidad de los de Sakura anudados en unas coletas y ojos café claro.

"pow" un puntapié en las costillas separo a Sasaki de Yue un chico de cabellos pateados y ojos grises que es el novio de Naoko (que ciego esta ¿no?).

-Tú que te metes Daydoyi-le grito Sasaki a Meiling que le dio el golpe y la dejo tirada en el piso.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Hola pues la verdad guardaba esta sorpresa para las fans jijiji ya me creo famosa **_


	6. ¿Celos Sakura?

_**CAPITULO 6**_

"_**Celos Sakura"**_

-Me meto en lo que se me antoja-dijo Meiling poniendo pose firme –ahora, dejas de esparcirle tus asquerosas babas a chicos para los cuales es mejor besar un contenedor de basura que a ti-

-A ver déjame pensar… NO- dijo Sasaki rascándose el mentón.

-Tú lo pediste- dijo Meiling adoptando pose de lucha libre.

-Daydoyi ¡basta!-grito Chiharu con toda la fuerza que logro reunir.

-Chiharu…-empezó a decir Meiling pero fue interrumpida por Sasaki.

-¡Dejas de hablarle a MI amiga!-grito Sasaki poniéndose enfrente de Chiharu –Ella no habla con babosas- termino.

-Y por qué habla contigo-se burlo Meiling.

-Insolente-dijo Sasaki dolida.

-¡Daydoyi y Sasaki dejen de pelear!-dijo la profesora Misuki que había llegado a intervenir.

Las chicas dejaron de pelear. Meiling se dio la vuelta y al descubierto quedo Syaoran.

-¡Qué guapo!- dijo Sasaki viendo a Syaoran, pero como parte del paquete de novia celosa, los sensibles oídos de Meiling oyeron.

-¡QUE!- dijo Meiling deduciendo a donde iba la vista de Sasaki.

-Nada Daydoyi- dijo Sasaki a sabiendas de que Syaoran era el novio de Meiling. –Te puedes ir-

-Hipócrita-dijo Meiling y se fue.

Después de aquel no tan grato encuentro, Sasaki se pasó echándole el ojo en un millón de clases a Syaoran,

Y más de una vez había recibido una regañisa. Pero después de todo "debes saber todo de tu conquista antes de hacerla" era lo que siempre decía Sasaki. Y era cierto por el momento había trazado un plan para la "conquista", porque eso era Syaoran para ella: una conquista.

**PLAN PARA LA CONQUISTA PERFECTA.**

**1. Acercarme con engaños.**

**2. Una cita y probablemente un beso.**

**3. Provocar la posible ruptura de la novia y el chico.**

**4. Sacar mi ganancia pero no formalizar una relación.**

**5. Cuando el chico ya no me sirva botar toda esperanza de que él y yo podamos tener algo.**

**6. Recordar que antes de romper la esperanza hay que empezar a buscar otra conquista.**

**7. Una vez teniendo en mente nueva conquista iniciar de nuevo el plan.**

Ese era el plan para tener a Syaoran Lee y lo puso en marcha saliendo de la escuela.

Sasaki, llegando a su casa recordó que estaría sola ya que su papá había salido con una chica, solo estaría la servidumbre. Subió corriendo a su habitación y abrió el closet.

-El modelito perfecto debo tenerlo por aquí- dijo mientras agarraba un gancho y lo inspeccionaba. -¡perfecto!-

Se puso la ropa del gancho que consistía en: una minifalda de mezclilla (un poco arriba de la rodilla), una blusa blanca de tirantes y una torera de mezclilla.

Salió dejando una nota que decía:

_Vuelvo a las 4… más seguro a las 5._

_No me esperen para la comida y si habla mi papá plis díganle que estoy haciendo tarea_

_Rika._

Sasaki no pidió permiso a la servidumbre por dos razones:

1. No le iban a dar permiso y si se lo daban dirían que regresara a las 3.

2. Estaba castigada

Pero al fin de acabo salió y se aventuro a encontrar la casa de Syaoran hasta que se le prendió el foco: porque iba a estar en su casa si tiene novia.

Camino hasta la casa de Meiling como a eso de las 3:20 pero unas cuantas cuadras más atrás su buena suerte llego: ahí venia caminando Syaoran.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Casa de Meiling 3:00p. el patio.**_

-No tienes por qué estar con ella- grito Meiling después de oír decir a Syaoran que pensaba sería bueno formar equipo con Sasaki para el club de teatro.

-Porque ¿Por qué tú me lo ordenas?-pregunto irónico Syaoran.

-¡SI!- dijo en un grito Meiling.

-Pues ya deberías saberte de memoria que a Lee Syaoran nadie le ordena-dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Entre la discusión Syaoran dijo algo que, mas que herir a Meiling hiso que pensara mucho.

-¡ME HARTE DE SER TU NOVIO!-grito Syaoran y un poco más calmado dijo –me harte Meiling-

Esas simples palabras hicieron un sonido sordo en los oídos de Meiling y por un microsegundo se que do sin habla _**(chequen que dije un microsegundo).**_

-Y tú crees que como todas yo chorreo baba por ti-dijo intentando no sonar con la voz débil. Pero para su suerte Syaoran solo asintió.-pues no, fíjate que si tú te fueras yo sería tan feliz y seguro que crees que en el momento de la rescatista de Sakura yo hice papel de novia celosa porque te amo-Syaoran de nuevo asintió. –otra vez estas mas ciego que un topo Lee, si yo no fuera tu novia seria la chica más feliz del planeta tierra, si nunca hubiera ido a China y jamás hubiera aceptado ser tu novia yo estaría con Yukito y tú con cualquier chica que te hubieras encontrado-

-Pues preferiría estar con cualquier chica que contigo…es mas preferiría estar con Rika-dijo y se fue.

Meiling se sentó en la banqueta y se puso las manos en la cara como queriéndola esconder.

-Un rostro tan lindo no debe ser escondido-dijo Yukito entrando al patio.

-Que haces a qui-pregunto Meiling limpiándose una lagrima.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto Yukito a lo que Meiling solo se encogió de hombros.-Fue por Syaoran-

-Si-dijo Meiling, se abrazo a Yukito y se puso a llorar.

-Dime Meiling ¿Qué haces con ese tipo? alguien tan bella como tú no merece esto-dijo Yukito mientras abrazaba a Meiling.-el no merece tus lagrimas-

-Pero aunque no las merezca, las provoca-dijo aun entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué andas con él?-pregunto Yukito.-Lo amas-

-No, pero lamentablemente antes pensaba eso-

Meiling se quedo esperando a que la razón de por qué tanto amor con Syaoran llegara y efectivamente así fue:

_**Flash back**_

Meiling iba a iniciar quinto grado cuando su madre una famosa diseñadora de modas se entero de que tenía que ir a China para vender su línea de invierno.

Meiling ya había viajado a varios países por el empleo de su madre e ir a China le parecía de lo más normal.

Su padre había muerto hace dos años y su madre estaba preocupada de llevarlas ya que al quedarse viuda sus más grandes tesoros eran sus hijas.

Bueno volviendo a la historia:

A la madre de las mellizas (Tomoyo y Meiling) le ofrecieron quedarse dos años a hacer la colección de ropa más comprada en toda China.

A la madre de las mellizas le fascino la idea ya que como el ciclo escolar apenas iba a iniciar sus hijas podrían estudiar los años de primaria que les faltaban en China.

Bueno fue un domingo cualquiera, Meiling apenas se había establecido el miércoles de la semana pasada y lo que le gusto fue que no entraría como la niña nueva si no que mañana todo mundo entraría y aunque fuera nueva si alguien llegaba a intentar hacerla sentir mal sufriría los ataques de sus artes marciales.

Sonrió al imaginarse lastimando a una presumida niña.

Iba de camino a la tienda para comprarse cualquier golosina.

Cuando choco con un hermoso chico__de hermosos ojos ámbar y cabello chocolate que tenía más o menos su edad pero es obvio que era más alto que ella.

-Perdona-dijo él con una sonrisa que derritió a Meiling.

-A ti siempre-murmuro Meiling.

-Disculpa-dijo él en un tono que quería decir "_me repites lo que dijiste_"

-Nada…-dijo Meiling entendiendo la mirada de confusión para luego decir.-Soy Meiling Daydoyi-

-Lee Syaoran- dijo él.

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Syaoran iba caminando hacia la tienda tenia antojo de unas golosinas y en cuanto Guein le dio permiso fue a la tienda.

Iba muy aprisa viendo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Guein no lo había seguido por órdenes de su madre.

De repente al doblar a la esquina vio a una chica con la cabeza agachada como si estuviera llorando pero luego percibió una sonrisa en su rostro.

Syaoran se caracterizaba por tener muchas novias pero ninguna cumplía sus expectativas. Pero esa chica tenía un hermoso cabello negro, largo y sedoso, su cabellera iba amarrada en dos medios chongos, llevaba una playera verde, unos pantalones pescaderos grises y unos tenis blancos.

Syaoran sonrió y como la chica todavía estaba como a dos metros saco unas hojas de su chaqueta.

-A ver Syaoran que te toca hoy-volteo las hojas y las revolvió como si fuera una baraja de póker y luego tomo una.-Chico amable, bien esto ayudara a que se enamore de mi más fácil-

A continuación les muestro la hoja que Syaoran tomo:

_**Chico Amable.**_

_**-Mostrar una actitud excepcional**_

_**-Si busca comprar un refresco o algo por el estilo invítatele.**_

_**En caso de buscar un acercamiento:**_

_**-Intenta chocar con ella**_

_**-Tira tus llaves cerca de ella**_

_**-Si esta distraída tira su bolso**_

Syaoran decidió correr torpemente hacia ella y como lo planeo chocaron.

Syaoran le invito sus gomitas y, cuando a la mañana siguiente se enteraron de que no solamente iban en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón se pusieron felices de que se sentarían juntos.

Durante los dos años que Syaoran y Meiling estuvieron juntos fueron muy felices, Meiling pensando que todo era más fácil de lo que creyó y cuando al volver (después de pasar a Syaoran su e-mail y su teléfono) vio a Yukito esperándola en el aeropuerto con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas sintió que no aguantaría mucho pensando en su noviazgo con Syaoran.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Cuando Syaoran estuvo al lado de Sasaki ella le dijo:

-Hola guapo-

-Hola hermosa-Dijo Syaoran.

A este ya le había llegado el plan perfecto para vengarse de Meiling por a verlo atado todos esos años. Aunque ya no andarán a Syaoran le decía su orgullo que debía vengarse de Meiling, pero su corazón le decía que iba a dañar a alguien si hacia eso, al final gano el orgullo, se acerco a Sasaki y…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Sakura iba de camino a la casa de Tomoyo cuando de repente se le ocurrió "_porque no compro un poco de dango_"__

De repente sintió que una vocecita en su cabeza le decía "_No vayas a la casa de Tomoyo o si vas toma otro camino_"

Y de repente se olvido del "_Dango_" al ver una escena que no sabía por que le dolió.

Ahí enfrente estaban Syaoran y Sasaki…

¡BESANDOSE!

"_Celos, Sakura" _le dijo una voz muy en su interior, "_Por supuesto que no" _le contesto, _"Ajá, como tú digas"._

-Adiós Syaoran-dijo Sasaki separándose.

-Adiós Sasaki-dijo Syaoran, ambos tomaron caminos distintos, Sasaki iba pasar al lado de Sakura, al notarla se paro al estar frente a ella y le dijo lo que su mente tanto le preguntaba:

-¿Celos Sakura?-

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Que miraste con mucha envidia mi beso con el adonis de Lee-

-Claro que no, y yo no creo que sea un adonis, hay muchos mejores-respondió Sakura.

-Como quien, Tu novio Eriol-

-Sí, aparte no necesito un Syaoran Lee-

-Pues que bueno, porque nunca lo tendrás-Sasaki rio malévolamente y luego dijo.-Chao Sakurita-

-Chao Rika-dijo sin muchos ánimos Sakura.

Sasaki solía decirle a Sakura (cuando aun eran amigas) "Sakurita", pero esta vez solo lo hacía como burla.

Sakura se fue, y solo le mando un mensaje a Tomoyo:

_Para: Tomoyo_

_De: Sakura_

_Lo siento Tomo-chan, no podre ir a tu casa, Kero se siente solo _

_Y me pidió que me quedara, iré mañana ¿sí?_

_Nos vemos _

Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho al leer el mensaje.

-Que raro, tan solo hubiera traído a Kero con ella-murmuro para sí.-Sakura no va a venir-

-Que mal, ella me habría dado palabras de aliento que me alentaran a olvidar al estúpido renacuajo de Lee-

Tomoyo le mando otro mensaje a Sakura:

_Para: Sakura_

_De: Tomoyo_

_No te preocupes Sakurita, pero todo por plantarme_

_Te tendrás que quedar a dormir mañana ¿sí?, Hay súper noticias, Te doy un breve resumen:_

_1. Meiling ya no anda con Syaoran_

_Te contamos todo bien detallado mañana,_

_Nos vemos _

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Sakura leyó el mensaje de Tomoyo y comprendió un poco el por que Syaoran se estaba besando con Sasaki, pero no comprendió el por que le molesto ver esa escena, pero sabía algo: no era solo por ser buena amiga, no le molesto solo por Meiling.

Era algo más…

**CONTINUARA**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Siento no haber metido capi desde hace más o menos 6 meses, pero no sabia que meter, como piensan les compensare en unos tres días mas o menos meteré la continuidad.**_

_**Bay**_

_**P.D: Dejen sus reviews con sus quejas (que se habrá muchas) o sus felicitaciones **_

_**(que se no habrá muchas) **_


End file.
